Temps composés
by Mimoo
Summary: Passé, présent, futur... Quelques OS et Drabbles sur les personnages de Harry Potter à tous les temps.
1. Si

_**Titre: Si**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: On peut imaginer tellement de choses avec des si...**_

_**Personnages: Seamus Finnigan.**_

**Si**

Sa sorcière de mère disait souvent « avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille ». Son moldu de père lui, préférait « si ma tante en avait, on l'appellerait mon oncle » mais généralement sa mère s'empressait de lui flanquer une petite tape à l'arrière du crane.

Seamus, lui, ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi il ne pourrait pas émettre des hypothèses et utiliser des « si » même si quelques fois ses « si » laissaient des traces de désespoir.

Bientôt cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de Dean. Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé un hibou, à la fin des vacances scolaires, pour lui annoncer qu'il ne serait pas à bord du Poudlard Express, ni à Poudlard du tout. Seamus avait répondu qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se montrer, parce que Dean était un sang-de-bourbe comme se plaisaient à le dire les Carrow. Un peu avant Halloween, Dean avait envoyé son dernier hibou.

Dans sa lettre il ne précisait pas où il était actuellement, juste qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il était quelque part en Angleterre et Seamus l'imaginait bien en train de dessiner au clair de lune. Cette dernière lettre où Dean parlait de liberté, rêvait d'un monde où la magie noire n'existait pas, Seamus la gardait précieusement sous son oreiller au dortoir et espérait chaque jour qu'un hibou lui apporterait sa sœur cadette. Mais les hiboux allaient et venaient dans la salle commune sans qu'aucun ne se pose près de lui.

Un irlandais n'est pas sensé avoir peur, ou du moins le montrer, alors c'était en silence et sous un grand sourire qu'il priait pour pouvoir revoir Dean un jour.

Les jours où tout n'allait pas trop mal, généralement ceux où la vieille A.D ressuscitée faisait un mauvais coup à Rogue ou au Scarrow, Seamus utilisait des « si ».

« Si ça se trouve, ben Dean est confortablement installé sur une plage en Amérique Latine ! A coup sûr il drague les jolies brésiliennes ! »

Les jours où il était énervé, parce qu'il venait d'écoper d'une punition corporelle ou d'une mauvaise note, Seamus utilisait des « si »

« Si Dean était là, il aurait dit à cette sale chauve-souris de Rogue que... que quoi ? Oh et puis crotte, je vais faire un tour... »

Les jours où la solitude pesait sur son moral, que ni Neville ni Luna ni Ginny ni Parvati ni Lavande ne parvenaient à le faire rire, Seamus utilisait des « si ».

« Si seulement j'étais partit avec Dean au lieu de venir ici... Qu'est-ce qu'on se serait amusé ! On aurait p'têtre même croisés Harry, Ron et Hermione ! »

Les jours où la peur prenait le dessus, les jours où il sentait qu'il devait se réfugier dans un placard pour hurler, taper ou même pleurer, Seamus utilisait des « si ».

« Si j'avais eut Dean sous la main, c'est lui qui se serait pris mes commentaires dans la figure ! Bon, il aurait boudé, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ? »

Mais ces « si » là ne le hantaient pas. Il les modulait chaque jour sans s'en lasser et s'amusait même à en trouver d'autres. Plein d'autres hypothèses comme quoi le monde serait nettement mieux si Dean était là.

Neville avait arrêté de demander pourquoi tous les soirs Seamus s'isolait dans la Salle Commune, un dessin à la main. Luna avait cessé de répéter que Dean dessinait vraiment très bien. Ginny évitait de se moquer des sourires béats qu'avait ébauchés son meilleur ami sur la feuille que Seamus serrait contre lui, les yeux fermés.

Sa mère lui aurait dit de ne pas y penser, son père d'éviter de se torturer les méninges avec ça.

Mais Seamus ne pouvait pas. Ce « si » là était trop fort, trop présent, trop écrasant dans son cœur et dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse en oublier la douleur. Tous les soirs il s'enfermait dans son monde, et le « si » venait lui retourner l'estomac. Il n'aimait pas ce « si » là, seulement c'était plus fort que lui, il revenait sans cesse.

« Et si Dean ne revenait pas... »

_**Fin**_

_**Je sais que le père de Dean est un sorcier, son père biologique, mais Seamus ne le sait pas à cette époque là de l'histoire ^^**_

_**Merci d'avoir lui, comme d'hab !**_


	2. Sept

_**Titre: Sept**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Parce qu'ils sont le sept sans le cinq**_

_**Personnages: La fratrie Weasley.**_

**Sept**

Ils étaient là, et c'était silencieux.

Charlie fut le premier à céder. Montrant l'exemple comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il s'agenouilla près des fleurs, sortit sa baguette et inscrivit quelque chose sur le marbre. Une goutte tomba près des lilas.

Bill serra les poings, mais suivit le mouvement. Même s'il ne se baissa pas, sa baguette parvint à son tour à graver quelques lettres. Une deuxième goutte s'envola mais resta sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais fait les choses comme les autres.

Percy ne se détacha pas de son air supérieur. Triste, mais supérieur. Il leva sa baguette, griffonna un mot et rabaissa sa main. Une troisième goutte voulu tomber mais ça n'aurait pas été sérieux, il l'essuya d'un geste simple.

George était déjà à terre. Blessé, le cœur à vif. Il prit sur lui pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche et écrire à son tour. Il émit un petit rire forcé, parce que George était celui qui riait, et la quatrième goutte s'insinua dans la terre meuble.

Ron ne montrait pas l'exemple, ne se démarquait pas, n'était pas hautain ni ne riait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était là, comme toujours il était là. Sa baguette prit seule le chemin de la tombe. Cinquième, discrète, la goutte épousa le col de son pull.

Ginny laissa libre court à ses sanglots. Elle était la forte tête, celle qui se démenait en tant que seule fille de la fratrie, qui faisait du bruit. Ce fut à voix haute qu'elle commenta ce que sa baguette rédigée. Puis la sixième et dernière goutte s'accompagna d'un hoquet bruyant.

Ils étaient là, les uns contre les autres. Unis. Toujours unis. C'était ça les Weasley, c'était une famille. Une main à sept doigts. Plus que six mais qui oserait le relever ? Ils étaient sept. Ils seraient toujours sept.

_**Un**_

_**Deux**_

_**Trois**_

_**Quatre**_

_**Six**_

_**Sept **_

Un jour quelqu'un viendrait peut-être leur demander pourquoi un tel message sur une pierre tombale, pourquoi est-ce qu'il manquait le numéro cinq.

Ils leur répondraient que les Weasley étaient sept, qu'il manquait un chiffre, mais que si on regardait bien il était là, qu'il fallait juste ouvrir son coeur.

_**Un**_

_**Deux**_

_**Trois**_

_**Quatre**_

_**Weasley Fred**_

_1 avril 1978 - 2 mai 1998_

_**Six**_

_**Sept**_

_**Fin**_

_**Oui, alors c'est court, et vraiment sans prétention... C'est juste que si je pense à cette petite famille, c'est comme ça que je les vois. Unis pour toujours, dans la vie comme dans la mort. =)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_


	3. Les choses étranges

_**Titre: Les choses étranges**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Personnages, univers, bref tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Hermione a dix ans trois quart, et elle ne croit en rien, juste au rationnel des choses.**_

_**Personnages: Hermione Granger.**_

_**Note: Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir les trois reviews de DameLicorne et Senara38, merci de tout cœur à toutes les deux ^^**_

_**Note n°2: Vous allez trouver ça débile... mais j'ai retrouvé plein de fautes en relisant ce que j'avais écrit, je m'excuse donc platement, et j'ai honte mais comme je ne sais absolument pas comment modifier les chapitres précédents... .**_

_**Allez, vous laisse avec la petite Hermignonne !**_

**Les choses étranges**

« Qui veut bien aller au tableau répondre au calcul ? »

Aussitôt, une petite main se leva au premier rang. Le professeur Ryans avisa le reste de la petite classe de pré-adolescents, soupira en constatant que personne d'autre ne se manifestait et en revint donc à la gamine devant lui, frétillant sur sa chaise.

« Vas-y Hermione... », glissa-t-il en lui tendait une craie.

Ravie, la toute jeune fille aux longs cheveux en broussailles se leva en manquant faire tomber son pupitre et fila en direction du grand tableau noir. Tout en résolvant la multiplication d'une simplicité à faire peur, elle huma doucement l'odeur de craie, de livres, de stylos et de tout ce qui pouvait composer la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait être ici ! Peut-être même plus qu'à la bibliothèque municipale ou encore dans la salle d'attente du cabinet dentaire de ses parents.

Monsieur Ryans n'eut aucun commentaire à faire, la logique du résultat était parfaite. Il invita donc gentiment Hermione à se rasseoir et reprit son cours en main.

Hermione, pimpante et fière, s'empara d'un stylo au moment où l'instituteur se retournait pour écrire. Un sifflement lui parvint du rang de derrière, elle fronça ses sourcils et se tourna légèrement. Connor Elvis et Logan Jackson pouffaient en murmurant. Hermione se détourna, indifférente, et soudain son nom résonna dans un chuchotis.

« Granger et ses dents de lapin, ricanait bêtement Connor, elle n'a tellement rien à faire qu'elle passe son temps à étudier !

-Normal, cette fille a pas d'amis, rajouta Logan et comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant Kevin Corrington renchérit à côté d'eux.

-Si elle évitait de faire sa mademoiselle je-sais-tout constamment, on pourrait avoir pitié d'elle au moins. »

Les petites mains fines se serrèrent sur le rebord du bureau de bois. Hermione sentait un mélange de colère et de profonde tristesse s'insinuer dans ses veines, lui donnant envie de pleurer.

Elle n'était pas comme ils le pensaient... Elle n'était pas une mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Mais comment pourraient-ils comprendre eux ? Eux leurs parents étaient là tous les soirs et ne rentraient pas si tard qu'elle était tout le temps seule à la maison. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de faire savoir qu'ils existaient à l'école pour qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Eux ne ressentiraient jamais la solitude qui pesait sur ses épaules parce qu'ils étaient profondément stupides et immatures.

La colère prit finalement le pas sur la tristesse et l'envie de baffer Kevin, Logan et Connor lui passa par la tête. Elle avait à peine pensé à ça qu'un grand vacarme envahit la pièce.

Monsieur Ryans sursauta, et baissa la tête pour voir trois de ses élèves étalés au sol, l'air ahuri.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Nos chaises !, brailla Connor, effaré. Nos chaises se sont cassées d'un coup !

-Aïe, mes fesses..., geignit Logan.

-C'est bizarre, toutes en même temps ! »

Connor n'en revenait toujours pas. Hermione, elle, affichait un large sourire satisfait. Bien fait pour eux ! Et non, ce n'était pas bizarre, c'était logique. Connor faisait bien quatre-vingt dix kilos pour un mètre trente, Logan ne cessait de se balancer sur sa chaise et Kevin avait pris une chaise déjà cassée. Évidemment ils avaient simplement honte ! Raconter que c'était un phénomène étrange était plus à même de dévier les conversations et les éventuelles moqueries.

Quels andouilles...

o0o0o

La balançoire allait et venait, elle sentait ses cheveux voler dans le vent et la sensation la rendait légère, légère, légère... comme une plume ! Elle aurait aimé ne jamais s'arrêter de voler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien là... Seule.

Son sourire d'extase s'effaça légèrement et elle regarda l'ensemble du square sans cesser de se balancer.

Deux garçons jouaient au foot un peu plus loin, emmitouflés et à peine visibles sous l'amas de pulls, manteaux, bonnets et écharpes. Hermione, elle, réprima un petit frisson. Le matin sa mère avait dû partir plus tôt que prévue et Hermione qui s'était préparée à la hâte en avait oubliés ses gants. Elle qui pensait toujours à tout d'habitude... Ses mains étaient désormais rouges, glacées, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les ôter des cordes de la balançoire.

Le ballon roula, Hermione le suivit des yeux puis les leva vers le ciel blanc et nuageux. Il allait neiger. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son père vienne vite la chercher. En attendant elle s'accommoderait de la solitude en récitant mentalement ses leçons de grammaire à apprendre pour la semaine suivante.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille augmenta le rythme du balancement. Puis d'un coup elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait trop haut, trop loin, trop fort. Le vent lui piquait les yeux et un éclair de panique la prit au cœur.

« _Stop ! _», pensa-t-elle fortement.

Une bourrasque traversa brutalement le square, la percuta de plein fouet et Hermione ferma les yeux en se sentant partir en arrière. Elle allait tomber ! A coup sûr elle était bonne pour finir sur le plancher des vaches et les deux garçons qui jouaient plus loin allaient se mettre à rire.

Pourtant, la chute ne vint pas.

Hermione ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre, et elle constata avec une immense surprise qu'elle était totalement arrêtée, les pieds sur le sol, assise paisiblement. La bourrasque avait disparue comme par enchantement.

Mais ce songe était ridicule.

Hermione se mit à pouffer discrètement et recommença à se balancer.

Certainement qu'un de ses pieds avait heurté le sol sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, l'immobilisant immédiatement.

o0o0o

Flemme... Pour une rare fois, Hermione avait la flemme de s'extirper de son lit douillet pour récupérer son classeur d'anglais posé consciencieusement sur son bureau. Elle le fixait sans mot dire, profondément embêtée par la distance qui les séparait tous les deux.

Mettre un pied par terre signifiait laisser le froid du carrelage remonter le long de sa jambe et elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Toutefois, ne pas récupérer son classeur signifiait ne pas savoir comment s'écrivait le mot « condescendant » correctement et donc la hanter toute la nuit. Cette idée, elle ne la supportait pas mieux.

Le classeur semblait lui sourire, narquois. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air, le fusilla de ses yeux noisette et posa la main sur sa couette dans le but de la soulever.

A cet instant un petit poc retentit et quand la brune releva la tête, un peu inquiète, ce fut pour voir son classeur sagement déposé au pied de sa table de chevet. Hébétée, elle le regarda sans comprendre, contemplant les dessins de fleurs et la petite étiquette indiquant qu'il appartenait à « Hermione Granger ».

Comment avait-il... ?

Soudain la vérité s'imposa d'elle-même.

Hermione regarda son bureau et avisa son classeur d'Histoire. Quelle bécasse d'avoir confondu les deux ! Elle se serait alors levée pour rien, ce qui l'aurait énervé pour la soirée. Hermione se baissa donc, ramassa son classeur et le feuilleta en sifflotant.

o0o0o

Le printemps revenait.

« Attrape ! »

Un petit garçon passa devant la jeune fille qui sourit gentiment quand il s'excusa de lui couper la route. Hermione s'en alla d'un pas léger jusqu'au parterre de fleurs devant le domicile de ses parents, s'agenouilla et toucha du bout des doigts les boutons de rose qui n'avaient pas encore éclos.

Elle aussi, se trouvait à l'image d'un bouton de fleur. Elle n'attendait que le temps pour s'ouvrir au monde. Pour l'instant elle n'était pas aussi gracile que Lillian Plaz mais sa mère avait assuré qu'elle serait une très belle jeune femme d'ici quelques années. Hermione voulait y croire.

Certes, ce n'était pas une science la beauté, mais elle voulait croire qu'à force de porter un appareil ses dents prendraient un aspect plus naturel, qu'à force de faire des queues de cheval ou d'utiliser du shampoing « Lisse Intense » ses cheveux finiraient par se discipliner d'eux-même sans que les peigner ne relève de la torture. Elle voulait croire qu'elle prendrait quelques bons centimètres, que ses joues s'affineraient et que bientôt sa mère qui le lui avait promis l'emmènerait dans un salon d'esthétique pour lui épiler ces maudits sourcils froncés et drus.

Bientôt. Elle voulait croire que bientôt elle serait « Hermione, la fille charmante et intelligente » au lieu de « Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout ».

Un sourire accompagna sa dernière pensée et elle caressa à nouveau les boutons de rose.

Le rictus qu'elle avait s'effaça cependant vivement lorsqu'un frétillement se fit sentir sous ses doigts. Elle enleva sa main d'un geste rapide, craignant qu'un insecte n'ait prit ses quartiers à l'intérieur de la fleur. Mais aucun de ces insectes putrides qu'elle avait en horreur ne sortit du bouton. Doucement, lentement, raffinées et gracieuses, les pétales de la rose s'écartèrent, s'ouvrirent et laissèrent au soleil le soin de caresser leur cœur.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas la bonne saison !

Elle regarda les autres boutons, constata qu'aucun autre ne s'était ouvert et dans une volonté de savoir ce qu'il se passait, observa la fleur naissante sous toutes les coutures. Non. Rien d'anormal. Alors pourquoi s'ouvrir aujourd'hui ? Les cours sur les plantes qu'ils avaient eut l'année passée précisait bien que les boutons de rose s'ouvraient à la fin du printemps et les cours étaient la vérité absolue, Hermione en avait toujours été persuadée.

Se pourrait-il que monsieur Colins se soit trompé ? Non !

Hermione effleura un autre bouton de fleur, et à nouveau le frétillement se fit ressentir. Elle recula d'un pas, hypnotisée par la nouvelle fleur qui se mettait à éclore. Impossible... Ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'elle avait la main chaude ? Oui, ce devait être quelque chose comme ça. La nature avait ses propres règles après tout.

o0o0o

Huit mois s'évaporèrent, au cours desquels Hermione devint de plus en plus méfiante de son environnement. Quelques fois des objets semblaient bouger tout seuls, elle mettait en cause le vent s'il y en avait ou bien un mouvement quelconque qui lui aurait échappé. Souvent la nuit, lorsqu'elle se levait pour se rendre aux toilettes, il lui arrivait de sentir comme un drap de soie qu'on aurait enroulé autour de ses pieds pour les réchauffer, elle mettait ce fait sur le compte de la fatigue. Par moment, si elle était énervée contre quelqu'un, la personne en question trébuchait, tombait ou encore se prenait une porte dans la figure. Hasard ? Heureuse coïncidence ?

Hermione se sentait étrangement anxieuse.

Elle n'aurait pas sût dire ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, mais le sentiment était bien là et l'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son anxiété.

Installée, silencieuse et sombre, devant la télévision en compagnie de ses parents, Hermione repensait à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Son père haussa un sourcil en la voyant soudain aussi calme, elle qui d'habitude se mettait à hurler quand il mettait du foot à l'écran.

« Ça va ma puce ? »

Non ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait plus. Tout était illogique et trouver des excuses à son bouquin qui venait sur son lit tout seul devenait fatigant. Mais si elle racontait ça, s'épanchait sur l'épaule de son paternel, il l'enverrait voir un psy dans la seconde. D'un autre côté, elle préférait presque être un peu folle plutôt que de comprendre qu'un livre pouvait bouger sans personne le touchant.

« Très bien, déclara-t-elle d'un ton un peu rauque mais de son sourire le plus rassurant. Où est Maman ?

-Elle est allée récupérer un coli qu'a envoyé ta tante.

-Ah...

-Dire que tu as déjà onze ans... »

Hermione eut un petit rire amusé. Onze ans, c'était encore gamin. Elle avait hâte d'être plus grande, plus belle, plus intelligente encore.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se ferma, et sa mère apparut dans le salon, le visage livide.

« Il y a un problème ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Mr Granger.

-Eh bien... c'est à dire que...

-Bonjour monsieur », claqua une voix féminine et sèche.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'accoutrement de la bonne femme qui suivait sa mère. Une cape noire, un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête et une paire de lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez, cette femme faisait peur.

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'établissement de sorcellerie Poudlard... »

_**Fin**_

_**Et voilà... Sincèrement je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce one-shot. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien choisit mes mots pour retranscrire les possibles impressions d'Hermione. Mais enfin bon, on fera avec ^^ Je le modifierai peut-être un jour. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et merci encore d'avoir lu !**_


	4. Il paraît

_**Titre: Il paraît**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Il paraît beaucoup de choses, mais pour certains « il paraît » n'existe pas.**_

_**Personnages: Ted Lupin.**_

**Il paraît**

« Hey Ted ! Il paraît que tu es le fils de Remus Lupin, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que c'était un loup-garou ? »

Ted n'écoutait pas, ses cheveux changeaient juste de couleur pour virer au bleu.

« Il paraît que Nymphadora Tonks, la femme qui a eut une médaille, s'est mariée avec un vieux ! »

Ted tournait la tête, sous son écharpe de laine il s'amusait à changer la forme de son nez.

«Il paraît que Remus Lupin était un excellent professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! »

Ted continuait de manger, et ses ongles se rallongeaient et se raccourcissaient tranquillement.

« Tu es vraiment leur fils ? Wow ! Il paraît qu'ils ont vaincu un grand nombre de mangemorts ! »

Ted rédigeait son devoir de potions, tout en échangeant ses oreilles contre celles d'un loup.

« Il paraît... »

Ted n'écoutait pas. Ted n'écoutait jamais.

Ted était dans son monde à lui, et dans son monde, il n'y avait pas de « il paraît ». Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son monde de toute façon. Pas de parents, pas de frères, pas de sœurs, juste une grand-mère et un parrain formidable.

Ses parents... C'était ses parents les « il parait ». Tout le monde avait quelque chose à raconter sur eux à Poudlard, mais lui n'écoutait jamais. Sans doute parce qu'à ses yeux ses parents ne se résumaient pas à des « il parait ». Ses parents c'était quelque chose de fantastiquement banal.

A ses yeux ils n'étaient pas des héros. Ils n'étaient pas un loup-garou et une métamorphomage. Ils n'étaient pas un couple marié dépareillé ni un professeur et une allumée. Et il repensait au « il parait » alors que la cloche sonnait au loin.

Ses yeux se détachèrent paisiblement de la stèle de marbre plantée à l'entrée du parc du château où l'on pouvait lire les noms d'une cinquantaine de personnes mortes lors de l'ancestrale bataille de Poudlard.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks étaient gravés tout en haut. Mais Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks n'étaient rien pour lui.

Lui, il ne connaissait pas ces deux personnes.

Lui, il connaissait « Papa » et « Maman ».

_**Fin**_

_**J'aime beaucoup le petit Ted. Je ne sais pas, il m'a marqué à la fin du tome 7... =) Obligé donc que j'écrive un petit quelque chose sur lui.  
A mes yeux, il n'a jamais connu ses parents mais pourtant il les connait, dans son cœur. En tout cas, si ç'avait été mes parents, je n'aurai jamais retenu leurs prouesses ni l'image qu'ils donnaient d'eux. J'aurai juste dit « papa et maman » sans chercher à voir autre chose en eux. C'est bizarrement expliqué tout ça...**_

_**Bien, bien ! Thanks pour avoir lu !**_


	5. Chaussettes

_**Titre: Chaussettes**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling hormis la fic bien sûr.**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: « Winky n'a pas besoin de chaussettes Dobby ! » « Mais Winky va avoir froid aux pieds ! »**_

_**Personnages: Winky et Dobby**_

**Chaussettes**

D'énormes yeux marrons, un nez en forme de tomate. Ça, c'était la description d'un sorcier qui verrait Winky pour la première fois.

Pour Dobby en revanche, Winky avait de grands yeux magnifiques, et un petit nez aplatit et arrondit adorable.

o0o0o

Lassée de son poursuivant, Winky se stoppa près des portes de la grande cuisine de Poudlard et fusilla Dobby du regard. Celui-ci, surexcité, brandissait deux paires de chaussettes dépareillées. Une verte avec des petits pois noirs, une rose délavée sans motifs, une chaussette de ski orange et grise et un bas en nylon. A ses yeux, il s'agissait des plus belles merveilles du monde.

« Harry Potter a dit que ceux-là étaient pour Winky, déclara-t-il de sa petite voix fluette pour la sixième fois consécutives.

-Winky n'a pas besoin de chaussettes Dobby...

-Mais Winky va avoir froid aux pieds !

-Winky n'a pas besoin de chaussettes Dobby ! », répéta l'elfe en soupirant.

Elle s'empara d'un plateau d'assiettes sales et trottina jusqu'aux grands lavabos où s'affairaient déjà un grand nombre de ses semblables. Dobby la suivit, le bas en nylon et la chaussette rose tendus vers elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Winky devrait faire plaisir à Harry Potter, Winky ! Winky, devrait faire plaisir, à Dobby aussi ! C'est un cadeau de noël de Dobby pour Winky ! »

Winky lui accorda un seul regard, l'observa puis contempla les chaussettes. Et finalement, après un long moment de pénible hésitation, elle leva le bras et attendit qu'il dépose son cadeau au creux de ses paumes. Dobby lui donna le tout en émettant un cri joyeux.

o0o0o

Des yeux vert de la taille d'une balle de tennis et un nez en forme de mine de crayon. Ça, c'était la description d'un sorcier qui verrait Dobby pour la première fois.

Pour Winky en revanche, Dobby avait des yeux verts compréhensifs et rassurants, et un nez aquilin tout à fait charmant.

_**Fin**_

_**J'aime bien les elfes de maison... C'était la phrase du jour ^^ Mais plus sérieusement, j'adore Dobby. Je suis morte avec lui dans le tome 7 .**_

_**Bye bye !**_


	6. Aux portes du Terrier

_**Titre: Aux portes du Terrier**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling, je ne gagne pas un cents pour ce que j'écris.**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Elle est là, juste à l'entrée de la maison, la guerre...**_

_**Personnages: Molly Weasley.**_

_**Note: **Je ne remercierai jamais assez Edeinn pour ces commentaires XD J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les précédents._

_**Note 2:** Pour la plupart de mes one-shot, et si vous désirez une bande de fond sonore, je vous conseille « Obliviate » d'Alexandre Desplat (une des musique de la bande-son du film Harry Potter et le Reliques de la Mort) C'est sur cette musique que j'écris toutes ces histoires._

**Aux portes du Terrier**

Il y eut d'abord un petit grondement, puis un cri de surprise et Molly fit un bond en arrière alors que l'huile brûlante giclait hors de la casserole. Les mains de la matrone tremblaient, elle n'était même plus fichue de tenir sa baguette correctement.

Son regard glissa sur l'horloge avec un brin d'espoir mais les huit aiguilles étaient toujours pointées sur « en danger de mort ». C'était insupportable, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Arthur de la dévisser, de l'emmener loin d'elle, loin du terrier, loin d'eux.

D'un mouvement de baguette elle ramassa les dégâts occasionnés par la casserole et se remit à cuisiner pour ses fils auxquels s'ajouteraient Harry et Hermione, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre qui avaient promis de passer. Pour elle ne sût quelle raison, ses pensées vadrouillèrent en direction de ses enfants et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle les vit tous, dans le verger du Terrier, en train de rire à gorge déployée.

Ils étaient tellement insouciants, et en même temps si matures brusquement.

Elle revoyait l'attitude de Ron, Fred et George et même celle de Ginny la nuit où il avait fallut aller chercher Harry à Privet Drive. Tous avaient semblé si vieux d'un coup qu'elle avait eut l'impression de perdre le fruit de sa chair et de son sang. La mort frappait tout autour et aucun ne pouvait en réchapper. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas les protéger ni les préserver du malheur et de l'horreur.

Molly réprima un sanglot, la gorge serrée et le souffle coupé.

A tâtons elle déposa sa baguette sur un meuble et chercha un chiffon. Elle n'avait même plus envie d'utiliser la magie pour essuyer de l'huile si c'était cette même magie qui mettait en péril la vie de ses précieux anges. Agenouillée sur le carrelage, les mains sur le torchon, Molly baissa la tête et quelques larmes glissèrent sur son visage rebondit.

Ses anges... Ses anges... L'horloge avait raison, ils étaient tous en danger de mort.

« M'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?, s'enquit soudain la voix de Ron.

-Tu vois pas qu'elle plante des carottes ?, se moqua gentiment Fred en entrant à son tour dans la maison.

-Idiot », trouva utile de rajouter George dont Ginny tenait le bras.

Molly renifla discrètement et essuya ses joues dans un geste anodin. Elle se releva, fronça ses sourcils et les regarda tous les uns après les autres.

Harry et Hermione avaient rejoins les quatre rouquins et restaient en retrait par politesse. Molly fit claquer son torchon dans les airs, s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire machiavélique à ses enfants. Les jumeaux grimacèrent, Ron ferma les yeux et Ginny secoua la tête fatalement.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de dégnomer le jardin ? Allez, zou ! Dehors tout le monde ! »

Ils partirent sans se faire prier dans une cacophonie digne des Bizzar'Sisters en concert. Le sourire de Molly s'effaça, elle serra ses poings contre son cœur et la boule dans sa gorge s'amplifia. Quelle mère était-elle ?

Non mais quelle mère était-elle pour ne pas avoir le pouvoir de les protéger de cette guerre qui pointait déjà aux portes du Terrier ?

_**Fin**_

_**Je situe par conséquent ce one-shot au début du Tome 7 ^^ **_

_**Encore les Weasley, mais Weasley mère maintenant...**_

_**Et sur ce je vous dis à bientôt !**_


	7. Le registre

_**Titre: Le registre**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Basé sur les livres de J.K Rowling, je lui emprunte juste quelques personnages.**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Ce nom, il le connait très bien. Normal, c'est le sien.**_

_**Personnages: Dean Thomas**_

**Le registre**

Il n'avait d'abord pas cru Hermione Granger, nouvellement employée au ministère de la magie, quand elle lui avait annoncé peu après le jour de ses vingt ans, que son père biologique était un sorcier et que ce fait faisait de lui un sorcier de sang-mêlé. Dean ne l'avait pas cru, parce que ce n'était pas croyable.

On lui avait rabâché, et par on il sous-entendait sa grand-mère maternelle aigrie et amère, tellement de temps que son père était lâche qui avait faillit à ses responsabilités après avoir appris que sa mère était enceinte que non, cette histoire ne lui paraissait absolument pas vraisemblable. Hermione avait alors sortie une petite clé en or, et Dean avait reconnue une clé similaire à la sienne. A celle qui lui permettait d'ouvrir son coffre fort à Gringotts.

« C'est le coffre de ton père, va et tu verras », avait murmuré la jeune femme avant de retourner à son travail.

Dean était allé, et avait vu.

Plus la moindre trace de gallion dans le coffre, juste un journal intime rapiécé et une feuille de registre déchirée. En l'examinant, Dean avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un document officiel provenant d'une clinique et en le relisant, il avait comprit que son père avait supprimées les traces de lui.

_**THOMAS Dean**_

_**Père:** THOMAS Luc Dean_

_**Mère:** WILLIAMS Jordana Beth_

C'était un registre de clinique moldue, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et sa mère avait été trop choquée le jour où on était venu lui annoncer que son fils était un sorcier pour qu'il s'agisse d'une comédie. Ainsi donc son père, un père dont il avait porté le nom de famille en se sentant déshonoré de devoir être nommé comme un lâche, maîtrisait l'art de la magie.

Dean s'était ensuite emparé du journal intime et une écriture brouillonne lui avait encore prouvée l'existence d'un géniteur sorcier.

Sous les yeux d'un gobelin suspicieux, Dean s'était assis en tailleur dans la chambre forte et avait ouvert le carnet à la première page, à la seconde, à la troisième. Il s'était plongé dans cette lecture qui lui apprenait que Luc était un sang-pur, qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard trente-six ans avant l'arrivée de son fils en première année. Le jeune Luc racontait comment il avait renoncé à la magie pendant les années noires de Voldemort. Il expliquait son exil, recherché qu'il était par des mangemorts qui en voulait à son rang et son talent pour les sortilèges. Et puis vers le milieu du journal il parlait d'une jeune femme rencontrée dans un supermarché londonien.

Quelques pages encore plus loin, Mr Thomas parlait d'enfant. Un bébé, un bébé de lui. Il était fou de joie. Dean avait feuilleté d'avantage, et était tombé sur la fin de son père. L'arrivée de mangemorts dans le quartier où il habitait avec sa femme et son fils d'un mois. Les menaces qui pesaient. Et le départ, la fuite, pour la protection et le bien de son enfant, de celle qu'il aimait.

Hermione avait vu revenir Dean quelques jours plus tard. Il était bouleversé et avait demandés des détails, la fin du journal manquait, il voulait _savoir_.

Alors dans un autre registre du ministère, un registre magique, Hermione lui avait montré l'acte de décès d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. A côté d'une vieille photo -Merlin qu'il lui ressemblait !- Luc Dean Thomas était indiqué comme étant décédé dans un duel contre les mangemorts Dolohov et Avery.

o0o0o

« C'est quoi ton nom ?, demanda la jeune sorcière que le jeune homme draguait ouvertement sur un pari de Seamus.

-Dean, Dean Thomas. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait la fierté de porter ce nom.

_**Fin**_

_**Je dirais juste que c'est comme pour l'OS concernant Hermione, je n'aime pas trop la tournure de mes phrases et je trouve que j'aurai pu amener l'histoire autrement, bien mieux. Malheureusement il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre d'avantage la tête. Je reviendrai peut-être dessus plus tard ^^**_

_**Thanks for reading !**_


	8. Greengrass

_**Titre: Greengrass**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: « Greengrass ! » « Quoi ? » « … Non rien... »**_

_**Personnages: Drago Malefoy**_

**Greengrass**

Cette femme n'était pas comme les autres...

« Drago ! », appela Lucius Malefoy dans un sifflement énervé.

Drago cessa de fixer la fille de leurs invités et soupira.

« _Quoi_ ?, grommela-t-il et sa mère à sa droite le fusilla du regard.

-J'étais en train de raconter comment tu as... »

Drago n'écoutait déjà plus. En face de lui, en train de manger tranquillement sans se soucier des conversations, la fille cadette des vieux Greengrass l'intriguait bien trop pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à ce qui se disait. De toute façon, son père devait être en train de déclarer combien son fils était un génie et vanter son nouvel emploi de président sorcier du Magenmagot.

Daphné Greegrass, qui avait son âge, essayait depuis le début du repas d'attirer l'attention du blond à la voix traînante, sans succès. En lui-même Drago se moqua de ses tentatives déplorables. Lui n'avait d'intérêt que pour sa petite sœur.

Narcissa Malefoy, qui continuait de le regarder, haussa un sourcil et discrètement lui donna un petit coup de talon sur le pied. Drago se détacha à regret des yeux noirs et des cheveux longs et bruns.

« Eh bien, vous avez un fils époustouflant », commenta poliment Mr Greengrass.

Drago ne se laissa pas duper par le ton léger. Ils disaient tous ça, avant de regarder le bras de Lucius caché par sa chemise noire. Ils devaient sans doute se dire que même si les Malefoy étaient d'anciens mangemorts, ils restaient des personnes à éviter. Que leur fils soit devenu un des dirigeants au Ministère ne changeait pas la donne. Après tout, les Malefoy devaient se racheter, leur fils n'était qu'un outil pour se faire bien voir.

« Asteria a aussi été prise au Ministère figurez-vous !, lança Mrs Greengrass et toute l'attention de Drago se porta à nouveau sur la tête brune qui se releva à peine. Elle va travailler pour le Département des accidents et de catastrophes magiques, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

-Mh mh... »

Pas très loquace nota Drago. Mais il avait surtout retenu qu'elle serait bientôt à quelques étages de lui. Un sourire en coin transperça son visage impassible. Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, Lucius se mit à parler à Mr Greengrass, Daphné voulu bavarder avec Drago, et Asteria continua à manger.

o0o0o

Elle était là. Il l'avait vue sortir de l'ascenseur, des documents plein les mains, un air laconique sur le visage.

Drago délaissa son greffier, se précipita vers la porte qu'Asteria s'apprêtait à passer et lui bloqua le chemin. Il lui adressa un léger sourire narquois, la jaugea et la contempla alors qu'elle le fixait, totalement indifférente.

« Greengrass !, fit-il, ayant en tête l'idée de la saluer.

-Quoi ? »

Sa voix était sage, légèrement teinte de fatigue. Drago perdit son sourire et ses moyens au passage. Il resta comme un boursouflet, incapable de la moindre parole, et se dégagea du chemin.

« Non rien... »

_**Fin**_

_**Juste à vous remercier d'avoir lu ^^**_


	9. Farce

_**Titre: Farce**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: … comme toujours xD Tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Leur première farce, ils l'élaborèrent à cinq ans.**_

_**Personnages: Fred et George Weasley**_

**Farce**

« Fred ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Un petit rouquin, identique à celui qui venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette en direction de l'escalier, tira sur le tablier de Molly qui baissa alors la tête.

« Lui c'était George, moi je suis Fred !, déclara-t-il d'un ton important.

-Désolée mon cœur... GEORGE !

-Viens m'attraper ! », cria le susnommé un étage plus haut, tirant la langue par-dessus la rambarde.

Molly, furieuse, se planta au pied de l'escalier, les poings sur les hanches. Fred, visiblement plus calme, s'était agenouillé auprès de la petite Ginny de trois ans, hautes comme sept gnomes, qui suçotait son pouce en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, posa son index sur sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence et se redressa.

Il parvint discrètement à se placer derrière sa mère qui ruminait toujours et intercepta le regard de son jumeau à quelques mètres du sol. George eut un vif hochement de tête, Fred ouvrit grand la bouche, s'approcha du derrière de Mrs Weasley et croqua à pleines dents.

« PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ! FRED ! »

Le hurlement déclencha les pleurs de Ginny, les grognements intempestifs de mini Ron installé sur le canapé et surtout profita aux terribles jumeaux. Molly essayait désormais de se débarrasser de son fils en jurant par tous les noms de créatures magiques imaginables. George se glissa rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre, revint bientôt avec un énorme ballon remplit d'eau et brandit ce dernier au-dessus de la rampe d'escalier.

« M'man ! »

Fred lâcha Molly, Molly leva la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux, et le ballon d'eau explosa sur son visage.

Une heure passa, Arthur rentra du ministère fatigué et content de remettre enfin les pieds sous la table. Il avisa toutefois les regards noirs que lançait son épouse à l'attention de ses deux fils assis dans un coin de la pièce et haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a un problème, chérie ? , s'inquiéta-t-il et les jumeaux pouffèrent contre le mur.

-Oui, un gros problème ! »

Et pendant qu'elle s'échinait à crier que ses fils étaient plus insupportables encore que Bill ou Charlie au même âge, George et Fred se regardèrent, firent claquer leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre et se murmurèrent un plan d'action pour la journée suivante.

_**Fin**_

_**Précoces les jumeaux =)**_

_**En espérant que ça vous ait plus !**_


	10. Lavande irlandaise

_**Titre: Lavande irlandaise**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, je ne touche aucun centime, et j'emprunte les personnages à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait encore de lui, il ne pensait pas qu'il voudrait encore d'elle, mais la guerre a parfois de bons côtés.**_

_**Personnages: Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Note:** Bah quoi ? Fallait bien un peu de romance dans ce dédale de pensées xD (Pour ceux qui veulent écoutez « Little Dolls », d'Indochine, pour cette histoire)_

**Lavande irlandaise**

Des cris retentissaient un peu partout, Seamus leva sa baguette et siffla un « _petrificus totalus_ » qui atteignit le mangemort cherchant à le tuer depuis deux bonnes minutes en pleine poitrine. Le jeune irlandais, soulagé de voir le corps de son adversaire par terre, tourna la tête. Il fouilla la foule des yeux, fronçant ses sourcils. Des éclairs de lumière fusaient de partout, on ne pouvait rien voir. Où étaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Luna et tous les autres ?

Le petit blond sentit un sortilège le frôler. Aussitôt il se poussa de côté et fit face, prêt à l'offensive, à... à quelqu'un qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir.

« Lavande ? »

Sa baguette se baissa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Lavande Brown lui lançait un petit sourire à la fois amusé et goguenard. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, le prit par le bras et entreprit de les mettre à l'abri avant que d'autres mangemorts ne décident de couper court à leurs petites retrouvailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut qu'on..., grogna le garçon mais Lavande le lâcha derrière un arbre, s'assurant que personne ne les avait suivit, et lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle et il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu peux quoi ?

-Faire ça... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre -les réactions d'un Seamus surpris pouvaient parfois être violentes- Lavande lui piqua un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Elle s'éloigna par la suite, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au cas où quelqu'un vienne les chasser et s'en retourna au blond qui clignait stupidement des paupières, la bouche close.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas franchement le moment, quoiqu'en fait si, c'est le bon moment. Seamus, je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. J'ai aimé aller au bal avec toi, j'ai aimé que tu me réconfortes quand Ronald et moi... Bref, j'ai aimé que tu sois présent à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Et si je dois mourir ce soir, je voulais que tu le saches. Sur ce... »

Elle commença déjà à s'en aller. Seamus la regarda faire en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire puis la jeune femme se retourna, les joues rouges.

« En fait... si je ne meurs pas ce soir, promets moi que tu effaceras ce moment atrocement gênant de ta mémoire !, marmonna-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Ah... Euh, ouais... Ouais... j'ferai ça... »

Lavande se remit en marche, baguette brandit devant elle.

« Hey ! »

Seamus lui souriait largement, fossettes mises à nues, une main en l'air. A cet instant la jeune femme eut l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière, quand leurs seuls soucis à tous les deux étaient de finir un devoir de potion à temps.

« Si je meurs ce soir, et je dis bien _si_, tu pourras te souvenir que je t'aime aussi ? »

_**Fin**_

_**Non, je ne suis pas une fanatique du couple Seamus/Lavande, mais avouez tout de même que J.K Rowling les as bien oublié ces deux-là quand elle parle du futur dans ses interviews ! XD Pis sais pas, pour un OS de ce genre-là, que je voulais faire à cette époque précise de l'histoire, ben je me suis dit qu'ils faisaient parfaitement l'affaire.**_

_**Tout ça pour en venir à... à bientôt ^^**_


	11. Oubliettes

_**Titre: Oubliettes**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Monde et personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling, je ne touche rien pour écrire.**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Sa fille, sa petite-fille, sa... de quoi parlait-elle déjà ?**_

_**Personnage: Mrs Granger**_

**Oubliettes**

Confortablement assis tous les trois à table, les Granger faisaient figure de famille idéale. Mrs Granger en était fière. Plus que tout elle était fière de sa fille unique et maintenant majeure.

« Pudding ? », proposa son mari, elle refusa et Hermione aussi.

Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air bien d'ailleurs.

Mrs Granger savait que c'était en rapport avec l'_autre _monde, sa fille lui avait toujours tout dit. Cet homme, Voldemort, semblaient être un horrible personnage et même ici, on entendait parlait de lui. Les informations montraient des meurtres et des infrastructures qui subissaient d'étranges phénomènes, grâce à Hermione son mari et elle savaient ce qu'il se passait.

Et à un mois de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione ne semblait pas à l'aise. Quelque chose la titillait, Mrs Granger pouvait en mettre sa main au feu.

Elle connaissait sa fille par cœur. Même ce qu'Hermione essayait parfois de cacher, elle le devinait inexorablement. Comme par exemple ce garçon sorcier qu'elle fréquentait depuis sa première année, Ronald Weasley, si Hermione n'en était pas amoureuse elle voulait bien arrêter définitivement de travailler et s'installer en Australie !

« Pourquoi tu ris ?, s'enquit Mr Granger en fronçant un sourcil.

-Oh, je pensais juste à l'Australie... »

Hermione avait eut un petit sursaut et sa mère cru déceler une sorte de tristesse profonde au fond de ses yeux. Peut-être que ce charmant Weasley croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse des années auparavant lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Hermione avait sans doute envie de le revoir.

Le cœur de Mrs Granger se serra un tantinet. Sa fille était majeure, vaccinée. C'était une sorcière qualifiée -même si elle ne pouvait le vérifier elle en était persuadée. Et sa fille était une femme, et sa fille aimait... Combien de temps encore reviendrait-elle passer ses vacances chez ses vieux parents ? D'un regard tendre, Mrs Granger caressa le visage de son plus précieux trésor.

Hermione tenta un sourire crispé, se raidit et baissa la tête.

Mrs Granger aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose de long dans la main gauche de sa fille. Peut-être sa baguette ? Hermione ne s'en détachait jamais depuis qu'elle était revenue de son année à Poudlard.

« Tiens regarde, il y a encore eut un accident !, s'exclama soudain le seul homme de la maison et Mrs Granger se tourna vers le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Oh mon Dieu... Deux morts... »

Hermione avait sortit sa main de sous la table et éclipsait d'un mouvement de paupière frénétique les larmes qui commencer à déborder.

« Et là, ce bâtiment...

-Oui, c'est horrible. Enfin, heureusement c'est encore loin d'ici.

-Passe moi l'eau s'il te plait... »

_Oubliettes !_

Un instant, Mrs Granger se sentit vaseuse et sa tête dodelina sur ses épaules. Puis elle se reprit, eut un grand sourire et échangea un regard brillant avec son mari qui déposait le journal sur la table.

«Dis... Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'en aller maintenant ? Avec toutes ces économies qu'on a faite, je pense qu'aujourd'hui pourrait être le premier jour de notre vie !», scanda celui-ci d'un ton enfantin.

Rien ne leur paraissait incohérent. Mrs Granger était incroyablement sereine. Plus encore, elle avait hâte que son mari et elle s'envolent pour l'Australie, leur ambition de toujours. Alors qu'elle tournait par hasard la tête vers la fenêtre du salon, elle sembla apercevoir une tête brune et des yeux larmoyants, mais l'image déjà floue disparue rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

Elle avisa alors une assiette de trop posée sur la table, haussa un sourcil puis se mit à rire avant de tapoter le bras de son époux.

« Wendell Wilkins, tu n'es qu'une tête en l'air ! Ma sœur ne vient jamais manger avec nous le samedi, déclara-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

-Ah... Je ne me souviens pas avoir mis ces couverts pourtant...

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tête en l'air ! »

_**Fin**_

_**Ok, ok, j'avoue, c'est pas très recherché tout ça XD (surtout la fin...), pareil que pour l'OS sur Dean, j'y reviendrai peut-être plus tard !**_

_**Wendell Wilkins est le faux prénom inventé par Hermione pour son père lorsqu'elle modifie leurs souvenirs ^^ J'en avais marre de répéter Mr et Mrs Granger...**_

_**Bye bye !**_


	12. Tête à coeur

_**Titre: Tête à cœur**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Encore une fois, tout est à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Il a attendit ce moment pendant onze ans, il est ravi, il ne veut plus, il ne sait pas.**_

_**Personnages: Severus Rogue**_

**Tête à cœur**

Le professeur Dumbledore ôta le Choixpeau magique qui venait de décider de la maison qu'intégrerait un certain « James Potter » et continua sa longue liste de noms.

Dans les rangs des premières années, frétillant d'impatience sous son masque d'impassibilité, Severus attendait tout en jetant parfois un coup d'œil à l'une des tables du centre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et épais le regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle était installée en compagnie de ses aînés, et Severus eut du mal à se dire que d'ici quelques temps il ne pourrait plus lui parler comme avant.

Parce que lui ne se perdrait jamais avec ces stupides imbéciles qu'étaient les Gryffondor. Lui avait un avenir tout tracé à Serpentard.

« Severus Rogue ! », appela le professeur de métamorphose.

Severus marcha d'un pas droit et assuré jusqu'au petit tabouret, s'y installa sans un regard pour Albus Dumbledore et attendit que ce dernier ne lui enfonce le Choixpeau sur le crane.

Un long silence envahit la salle et cette fois même Severus eut un instant de panique. Le vieux chapeau ne serait-il pas trop usé... ?

« Biiien..., coula brusquement une voix et le jeune garçon pinça ses lèvres. Mon choix ne serait pas si difficile, si ton cœur n'y faisait pas obstacle... »

Ce disant, il obligea la tête de Rogue à se tourner en direction d'une table éloignée où les Serpentard attendaient.

« Ta tête... », murmura le Choixpeau avant de le forcer à se tourner cette fois vers les Gryffondor.

Lily le regardait, et ses grands yeux verts lui auraient fait faire n'importe quoi.

« Ou ton cœur ? Alors mon garçon... Que décide-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, siffla Severus d'un ton doucereux.

-Dans ce cas, continue à choisir avec ta tête, et ne fais pas l'erreur de te tourner vers ton cœur... SERPENTARD ! »

Un concert d'applaudissements retentis, suivis de rire goguenards de la part des Gryffondor. Severus se leva, reprit un pas tranquille, et croisa les yeux déçus de Lily. Son cœur fit une violente embardée, sa tête lui dicta de ne pas y faire attention et de se dépêcher.

_**Fin**_

_**Rogue, Rogue, Rogue... Je l'adore XD Vraiment, un des personnages que je respecte beaucoup.**_

_**M'enfin bref, merci d'être passé !^^**_


	13. Seuls

_**Titre: Seuls**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling possède tout**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Le dortoir des septièmes années laissent un goût amer au fond de leurs gorges...**_

_**Personnages: Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Note:** Comme me l'a fait remarquer DameLicorne dans son dernier commentaire... Je me suis un peu plantée sur mon OS de Rogue xDDD Je tiens donc à m'excuser d'avoir déclaré Dumbledore comme professeur alors qu'il avait visiblement déjà pris ses fonctions de Directeur ! Sur ce je vous laisse en charmante compagnie de ces messieurs..._

**Seuls**

_**1**_

Neville haussa un sourcil devant ce que venait d'inscrire Seamus sur le mur-même du dortoir où il logeait depuis maintenant sept ans. L'irlandais à fort caractère répondit à sa question muette d'un coup de menton désignant les trois lits vides qui les entouraient.

« Ce soir, ça fait un jour sans eux », déclara-t-il par la suite d'un ton morne.

Neville baissa les yeux, l'estomac noué.

_**7**_

Neville émit un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais Seamus s'étendait déjà sur son matelas, les mains sous la nuque.

Le silence avait remplacé les rires de Harry, les blagues de Ron et les soupirs amusés de Dean.

_**15**_

Il y eut un bruissement de parchemin indiquant que Neville n'avait pas encore terminé son devoir pour Carrow et Seamus émit un petit ricanement sec et sans joie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas vraiment lui rendre « Pourquoi les moldus sont des sous-hommes ? » !, claqua-t-il un peu trop méchamment.

-Si... »

Seamus marmonna une insulte moldue que Neville n'avait encore jamais entendue. Cependant, sans se départir de son calme, le jeune homme se leva et déposa son devoir à côté de son camarade. Ce dernier sourcilla, prit le parchemin et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

« Excellent Londubat !... Géant !... Avec ça Carrow va hurler ! »

Ravi des commentaires, Neville rougit un tantinet et son regard se posa sur le lit déserté par Dean. Ce devoir, il était pour lui. Pour celui qui était son ami. Pour celui qui était peut-être un né-moldu, mais l'un des hommes le plus génial qu'il ait connu.

« J'adore cette phrase !, fit soudain Seamus en pointant son doigt sur un paragraphe gribouillé. « Si les moldus sont des sous-hommes, alors les sorciers qui le pensent sont encore au stade anal de l'évolution humaine ». Neville, tu es un génie ! »

C'était la première fois cette année que Seamus arrêtait de se montrer froid avec lui et recommencer à l'appeler par son prénom...

_**22**_

« Ça va aller ? », s'inquiéta Neville.

Il passait et repassait un mouchoir sur la plaie béante que Carrow mâle avait faite à Seamus lorsque ce dernier l'avait insulté.

« J'en ai vu d'autres..., grommela Seamus dont la douleur à la joue lui donnait la nausée. Je t'ai pas raconté ? Un jour j'ai pris le métro à Dublin pour rendre visite à ma famille paternelle, y sont moldus, et je me suis fait shooté par un tracteur !

-Un tracteur ?, s'étonna Neville.

-Ouais, un espèce de truc qui roule comme les voitures, c'est moldu, c'est pour l'agriculture... »

Ils parlèrent un instant des diverses machines que pouvaient avoir créées les moldus pour se débrouiller sans magie, jusqu'à ce que Neville devienne sombre, sérieux et cesse de lui éponger le sang commençant à coaguler.

« Finnigan... Ginny, Luna et moi, on est train de préparer la résistance... Et je m'demandais, comme tu as fait partit de l'A.D, si...

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser risquer ta peau tout seul ? Pis quoi encore ! J'ai déjà plus qu'un copain de chambrée, manquerait plus qu'on me l'enlève ! »

_**58**_

Neville serrait les points.

Les sanglots à peine étouffés par l'oreiller que Seamus mordait pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit lui brisaient le cœur mais Neville se refusait de trahir son silence. Il avait, les paupières à demies-ouvertes, vu le blond s'assurer qu'il dormait lorsqu'il était revenu d'une énième retenue. Il l'avait vu perdre peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, jurer à voix basse, frapper son matelas avec une rage non feinte, et finalement s'écrouler en larmes après avoir inscrit le nombre de jours sans _eux_ au mur.

« Merde !, s'étouffa Seamus dans son coussin et Neville réprima l'envie de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi.

_**86**_

Seamus laissa tomber son bras et sa baguette qui fumait encore de l'inscription ensorcelée qu'elle venait de jeter sur les parois.

Assis sur son lit, les jambes en tailleurs et une chocogrenouille à la bouche, Neville le regarda silencieusement avant d'émettre un petit sourire. Seamus vint s'installer à côté de lui, un paquet cadeau dans les mains. Le seul de la pile qu'ils avaient trouvée à leur réveil et que le blond n'ait pas encore ouvert.

« Allez vas-y ! », encouragea Neville et Seamus opina d'un air absent.

L'emballage fait de papiers journaux moldus atterrit par terre et Seamus tint bientôt dans ses mains un maillot de l'équipe anglaise de football de West Ham. Neville, lui, s'intéressait d'avantage au petit mot qui avait glissé sur le matelas.

« C'est de Dean ? Ça peut qu'être de lui pas vrai ?»

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation, qu'il entendait depuis leur réveil et à laquelle, là encore, Neville ne répondit pas.

« T'peux lire s'teu plait ?, bredouilla Seamus qui ôtait son pull pour enfiler le maillot.

-Mh... « Salut mon Irish Coffee, juste un p'tit truc pour pas que tu m'oublies là-bas ! Tout va bien pour moi, j'ai même réussit à me faufiler quelque part, donc tu ne sauras pas où et si ça peut t'éviter de t'inquiéter tu m'en vois ravi, pour te trouver ce maillot ! J'espère qu'il t'ira, on sait jamais, t'as p'têt pris quelques kilos depuis la dernière fois. Prend soin de toi l'imbécile. Ton Café au lait. »

-Crétin... »

Neville eut un large sourire, un peu moqueur, un peu amusé, Seamus lui balança une boite de chocogrenouille à la figure et se mangea un oreiller en retour.

_**120**_

« Putain d'A.S.P. de mes deux couilles !

-Seamus !, s'indigna Lavande Brown en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Désolé... mais comment tu veux que je me calme ? Carrow fait exprès de me mettre des retenues, j'aurai jamais une seule bonne note dans aucune des matières que ce soit si j'bosse pas ! »

Songeur, Neville laissa ses deux camarades parlaient sans vraiment les écouter. Il regardait le mur à présent repeint de chiffres et de nombres, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait fait pour ne pas être opprimé par le silence et la solitude depuis tout ce temps sans Ron, Harry et Dean.

La réponse lui apparue en la personne de Seamus qui vint s'écrouler sur son lit, hurlant au désespoir.

Oui... Sûrement... Il avait Ginny et Luna pendant les temps libres et les réunions de l'A.D, il avait Seamus pour tout le reste. Ce sombre imbécile d'irlandais se rendait-il seulement compte que s'il n'était pas revenu à Poudlard lui non plus, Neville se serait pendu ? Non, vraisemblablement non.

L'énergumène bruyant et colérique continuait à beugler des jurons qui faisaient pâlir d'horreur Lavande et Parvati.

_**232**_

« Merci... »

Neville abaissa sa baguette et se tourna vers Seamus qui crachait du sang dans une petite bassine.

« Pas de quoi... »

Le jeune leader de l'A.D retourna à son chevet et récupéra quelques affaires de son ami qu'il fourra dans un sac. Ils devaient partir d'ici, se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande, et vite.

« C'est con hein... Mais j'ai l'impression que si j'arrête de compter les jours sans eux, la réalité me rattrapera encore plus..., murmura Seamus tout doucement.

-La réalité ?

-Qu'on est seuls, Neville, qu'on est seuls... Et qu'ils sont Merlin sait où... Et que nom d'un pitiponk, je déteste être seul !

-On est pas seuls », philosopha le brun en retour.

Seamus parut dubitatif, Neville eut un petit rire.

« On est tous les deux. »

_**Fin**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand exactement ces deux-là en viennent à se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande, je sais que Neville y va le premier mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser Seam'Seam tout seul ^^'' Disons que Neville vient le récupérer... voilà... **_

_**Enjoy !**_


	14. Tanguy

_**Titre: Tanguy**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Encore une dispute, et du moldu**_

_**Personnages: Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger**_

**Tanguy**

Lasse, Hermione ramassa une chaussette et grâce à un sortilège la fit voler jusqu'à la panière de linge sales. Ron somnolait sur le canapé du Terrier.

« Tu vas pas te lever pour aider ta mère à ranger je suppose ?, claqua sèchement la jeune femme.

-Mh, fatigué Hermy...

-Tu es _toujours_ fatigué ! »

Il haussa ses larges épaules sans pour autant se lever ou lui faire face.

Sauf que cette fois était la fois de trop. Hermione pointa sa baguette en direction du rouquin et murmura:

« _Incendio ! _»

Le pull de Ron commença à s'enflammer et le jeune homme se mit à hurler avant de sauter hors du canapé sous l'œil satisfait d'Hermione qui éteignit le feu aussi vite qu'elle l'avait allumé.

« _Mais t'es tarée _?

-Non, énervée, répliqua posément la brune. Arrête un peu de ronfler et aide ta mère ! Si tu ne cesses pas de faire ton Tanguy dans la minute qui suit je t'envoie en orbite, Ronald Weasley ! »

Le roux sourcilla mais préféra ne rien rétorquer en voyant le regard venimeux de sa petite-amie. Il finit toutefois par se tourner vers elle, alors qu'il l'aidait à ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient dans la maison.

« C'est quoi exactement un « _tangui_ » ? C'est un animal moldu ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« En quelque sorte... »

_**Fin**_

_**Je sais bien que le concept de « faire son Tanguy » vient d'un films français et que les personnages sont anglais, mais vous n'avez qu'à occulter ce détail xD**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	15. Ailleurs

_**Titre: Ailleurs**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Elle a toujours été un peu « ailleurs », et pourtant...**_

_**Personnages: Luna Lovegood**_

_**Note:** J'aime beaucoup Luna... Hormis ses créatures invisibles, elle me ressemble beaucoup..._

**Ailleurs**

Des murmures, des moqueries, des rires. C'était ce que provoquait l'avancée de Luna la plupart du temps mais la plupart du temps Luna ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'on ne l'aimait pas ou qu'on la trouvait ridicule, c'était simplement de la crainte. La crainte de cette fille étrange qui parlait de choses qui n'existaient vraisemblablement pas et qui surtout évoquait toujours la vérité d'un ton aérien.

« Hey Loufoca ! Tu n'as pas mis tes radis aujourd'hui ? »

Luna continua de marcher en regardant droit devant elle.

Non, elle n'avait pas mis ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle portait son uniforme correctement, ses cheveux étaient bien peignés et même son expression facial n'exprimait pas ce léger air d' « ailleurs ». Elle paraissait tout à fait normal, et normal n'était pas Loufoca.

Des murmures, beaucoup de murmures en cette journée d'été. Pas une seule moquerie, aucun rire. Juste les murmures incessants qui bourdonnaient en arrière plan. Aujourd'hui allait-il neiger en plein mois de mai ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

Luna parvint à la Grande Salle, marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle et s'y assit, seule, toujours seule.

La plupart du temps on la taquinait gentiment de tous les côtés pour lui demander comment allaient les nargolles et les ronflacs cornus. La plupart du temps Luna semblait « ailleurs ». Pas aujourd'hui. Et curieusement, c'était ce qui faisait l'étrangeté de la chose: qu'elle ne soit pas étrange.

« Salut Luna ! »

La blonde ne tourna pas la tête, elle connaissait toutes les voix.

« Bonjour Ginny, salua-t-elle d'un ton paisible.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Assez mal en fait. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Maman, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de paraître gênée. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

_**Fin**_

_**Va falloir que j'arrête de finir mes OS par des dialogues :/**_


	16. Petitesse

_**Titre: Petitesse**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Oui, il était petit. Non, ce n'était pas commode. Mais non, il n'aurait pas voulu être grand.**_

_**Personnages: Filius Flitwick**_

**Petitesse**

Comme si enseigner la magie des sortilèges à une bande d'adolescents dissipés ne suffisait pas, Filius se mit soudain à voler au travers de la pièce alors qu'il réprimandait deux élèves de Gryffondor une seconde plus tôt. Des éclats de rire surgirent d'un peu partout et le pauvre professeur, yeux écarquillés, évita de peu une pile de manuels.

Il jeta un regard plus bas et remarqua que son agresseur n'était autre que Neville Londubat. Rien de surprenant donc à cette séance inopinée de haute voltige. Si toutefois Londubat parvenait à le faire redescendre, il ne serait pas contre.

Filius Flitwick était petit. Certainement. Personne d'assez fou n'aurait osé dire le contraire, toutefois même si les elfes de maison étaient obligés de rajouter des coussins sur son siège à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, il était plutôt satisfait de ne pas être de grande taille.

Après tout il avait été champion de duel dans sa prime jeunesse, ce grâce à sa taille modérée. De même, quand il voyait Hagrid se cogner la tête contre l'embrasure des portes, il était amplement soulagé de passer par les multiples passages du château sans avoir besoin d'aller voir Poppy Pomfresh juste après.

« Désolé Professeur ! », geignit Londubat à la fin du cours et Filius lui adressa un regard doux.

Il avait toujours été doux avec ses élèves, leur inculquer des sortilèges en les intimidant comme le faisaient Severus Rogue et parfois même Minerva MacGonagall en les menaçant de les métamorphoser, n'apportait à son humble avis qu'un blocage pour l'apprentissage. La magie était douce au départ pour celui qui l'utilisait à des fins loyales, pourquoi alors se braquer ou forcer la voix ? Les élèves s'en sortiraient à leur rythme.

Être petit, ça voulait dire apprendre la tolérance envers tous.

Lui était petit, le pauvre Neville n'était pas très doué. Et alors ?

« Ce n'est pas grave ! », couina le vieux professeur d'une voix haut perchée.

Il regarda l'adolescent partir, penaud, et le vit soudain se frapper violemment le haut du crane contre un renfort du mur de pierre. Filius ouvrit la bouche, fit un pas en avant, et voyant Neville repartir d'un pas chancelant, éclata de rire.

Oui. Il était bien content d'être petit.

_**Fin**_

_**A vrai dire, j'invente... Peut-être qu'en fait le professeur Flitwick est atrocement complexé XD Bref.**_

_**Bye bye.**_


	17. Confession

_**Titre: Confession**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Encore tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: « Je ne vais pas passer tous les jours pour te sortir de là... »**_

_**Personnages: George Weasley et Angelina Johnson**_

_**Note de l'auteur: **Drabble inspiré de la chanson « See the sun » de Dido._

**Confession**

"Tu aurais pu ranger l'appartement... ça fait un peu poubelle...

-Je sais.

-Ron m'a dit que tu ne descendais plus à la boutique ?

-Mh.

-Il va partir travailler au ministère, tu vas devoir retourner bosser.

-Sans doute.

-Tu n'aimes plus faire de blagues ?

-Non.

-Tu es désespérant... Et je ne vais pas passer tous les jours pour t'obliger à sortir, aérer et ranger.

-Tu n'es pas obligée.

-Je me sens obligée. J'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

-Je n'aime pas être dans cet état.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

-Parce que c'est inutile.

-Tu ne veux plus sourire ?

-Non.

-Et rire ?

-Non plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-... Que tu restes allongé dans ce canapé puant avec des bouteilles de whisky pur feu ne changera rien, tu sais ?

-Je ne suis pas bête.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que...

-Pourquoi tu te détruis ?

-Je ne me détruis pas, je survis.

-Ginny a été sélectionnée pour être poursuiveuse remplaçante dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead. Tu l'as félicitée au moins ?

-Je le ferai.

-Pourquoi tu mens ? Harry m'a dit que tu n'avais plus mis les pieds au Terrier depuis six mois.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire que ça ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas rendre la réalité plus réaliste qu'elle ne l'ait déjà.

-Pourquoi tu ne laisses personne te sauver ?

-Ce serait inutile.

-Il te manque ?

-Non.

-Tu continues à mentir, crétin !

-Je ne mens pas. Il ne me manque pas. Il est juste partit quelques temps. Il reviendra.

-Il ne reviendra pas...

-Angelina, je connais mon frère plus que toi. Il reviendra. Il est toujours revenu. Il ne m'a jamais abandonné.

-George, il ne t'a pas abandonné, mais de là où il est, il ne reviendra pas..."

_**Fin**_

_**J'avais envie d'écrire un dialogue, juste un dialogue, sans fioritures tout autour :/ Et puis j'aime beaucoup George, et je vois bien Angelina essayer de le sortir de là de tout son cœur.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**_


	18. Non

_**Titre: Non**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Tout le monde s'indigne, tout le monde cri au scandale, mais lui reste calme.**_

_**Personnages: Dean Thomas**_

**Non**

Tout le monde avait fait un scandale le jour où Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter s'étaient sautés dessus dans la salle commune. La plupart des amis de Dean s'indignaient et ne comprenaient pas comment Ginny et Harry osaient se promener devant le jeune garçon main dans la main alors que la rousse l'avait lâché.

Ce n'était pas la vision des choses de Dean.

Lui ne voyait là que la fatalité et la normalité. Oui, c'était normal. Personne n'avait donc vu le regard de Ginny ces cinq dernières années ? Personne ne l'avait donc vu soupirer après Harry au détour d'un couloir ?

Lui, si.

Bien sûr ce serait mentir que dire qu'il était absolument fou de joie pour eux, après tout il avait vraiment ressentit de l'amour pour la petite-sœur de son camarade de classe. Alors il n'irait pas à leur devant pour leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, il se contenterait de le leur souhaiter en pensée.

Ginny méritait quelqu'un comme Harry. Harry avait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme Ginny.

Et non, ça ne lui faisait rien de devoir ravaler sa fierté parce que la fille qu'il avait aimé s'en était allée trouver un autre. Non, puisque justement il l'avait aimé. Aimer, c'était vouloir que l'autre soit heureux.

_**Fin**_


	19. Renouveau

_**Titre: Renouveau**_

_**Auteur: Mimoo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Résumé: Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle sait que c'est fini, elle sait que ça commence.**_

_**Personnages: Fleur Delacour et Victoire Delacour**_

**Renouveau**

Silence dans la pièce, silence dans le monde. Aujourd'hui était la fin de la vie de Fleur, elle le sentait alors que sa fille donnait un coup de pied dans ses bras.

Fleur n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus de Fleur Delacour.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune femme voyait des faisceaux lumineux éclater par-ci, par-là, un peu partout au-dessus des chaumières. Tout le monde fêtait la fin du Mage Noir en ce jour. Une commémoration où elle aurait dû être présente en compagnie de la famille de son mari. Son bébé en avait décidé autrement...

2 mai 2000

Aujourd'hui c'était la fin de la Fleur qui fêtait la chute de Lord Voldemort. Aujourd'hui Fleur n'existait plus.

Il n'y aurait plus qu'un évènement à fêter en ce jour, elle le jurait sur sa vie, sur son cœur. Et le paquet dans ses bras continuait de gigoter gaiement. _Elle_ aussi savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Fleur Delacour venait de mourir et de ses cendres, Fleur Delacour, femme et mère, venait de naître.

« Victoire !, s'exclama dans un rire une guérisseuse-accoucheuse qui passait près de la chambre.

-Chuut ! Les patients !

-Oups... »

Oui. Victoire. Victoire de l'amour sur la haine. Victoire du bien contre le mal. Victoire du renouveau contre l'ancien. Victoire...

Bill entra d'un pas discret dans la pièce et lui sourit avant de s'installer à côté d'elles. Fleur leva des yeux rayonnants et incroyablement doux.

« Alors ? », interrogea son mari avant de passer une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

La nouvelle Fleur s'attarda sur le visage rond et bien réveillé.

« Elle s'appellera Victoire. »

_**Fin**_


	20. Meilleur ami

**Titre: Meilleur ami**

**Auteur: Mimoo**

**Disclaimer: Personnages à J.K Rowling**

**Rating: K**

**Résumé: Pas une ombre, un meilleur ami.**

**Personnages: Lee Jordan (et les jumeaux Weasley)**

**Meilleur ami**

Lee Jordan était décrit comme un garçon facile à vivre, amusant, toujours souriant, légèrement exubérant lors des matchs de Quidditch qu'il commentait, à peu de choses près l'un des plus sexy des garçons de septième année et le Cyrano des temps modernes d'Angelina Johnson qu'il poursuivait parfois en minaudant comme une fille.

Lee Jordan était aussi l'ombre. Oui. L'ombre.

Celle du duo terrible constitué de Fred et George Weasley. Il était considéré comme celui qui faisait le guet pendant que ses camarades agissaient, qui les couvrait, qui se contentait de rester dans leur ombre pendant qu'ils brillaient de popularité. De toute façon Lee se fichait de n'être considéré que comme une ombre humoristique légèrement plus pâle que les deux Weasley.

Même lorsqu'il les voyait sur leurs balais faire le coup du siècle à cette harpie d'Ombrage hors d'elle, même alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas concerté pour cette ultime farce à Poudlard, même alors qu'il était désormais une ombre, une vraie, Lee s'en fichait.

Il était leur meilleur ami. Il était leur confident le soir, dans le dortoir. Il était celui en qui ils avaient le plus confiance à Poudlard. Il était le seul à qui ils aient adressé la parole en première année, alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs pour sa première journée, regrettant le cocon familial. Alors qu'ils avaient déjà acquis une certaine réputation en l'espace de deux cours après avoir fait hurler Rusard et McGonagall, alors que déjà beaucoup d'élèves les approchaient, eux avaient préféré venir voir Lee, tout seul dans son coin.

Il était le meilleur ami de Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux les plus fusionnels du monde sorcier. Il était le seul à avoir accès à leurs pensées, eux qui formait une entité quasi-unique.

Et il était le seul qui aurait le droit d'acheter gratuitement les produits de leur toute nouvelle boutique parce qu'il était leur meilleur ami.

_**Fin**_

**Ce drabble signe la fin de ce recueil =) On est arrivé au vingtième n'empêche ! :p**

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et merci d'avoir mis ce recueil en favoris et en suivi !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
